When a disaster happens
by Night the hedgehog1998
Summary: With everyone back at high school what could go wrong. Everyone fighting, learning, talking it's all good intill one different kind of kid decides to, mix things up a bit, putting all our favourite heros in a heap of trouble. Contains love triangles and squares. Sally x Sonic x Amy x Shadow. Cosmo x Tails x Cream x OC. Rouge x Knuckles. By Night the hedgehog1998
1. Chapter 1

When a disaster happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega.

This is my 2nd story so if I make any mistakes, feel free to tell me. _Italics means the persons thoughts. _"and" means someone is talking.

Chapter 1: Old Enemies, New Friends.

Amy POV

"I can't believe Sonic ran away from me again" I muttered to myself. _Why can't he just stay with me... _just then a black haze sprinted past. _Was that Sonic, it looked to dark to be Sonic then again it is night and in these street alleys it could have been anything._

"So what am I waiting here for?" I started running as fast as I could to catch up to my lover. _There he is sitting on the hill facing the night sky._

"Hey Sonic" I shouted.

"..." No reply.

"Sonic... answer me" _I am starting to get angry. _I marched over to him and sat down next to Sonic.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked without even looking at him.

"Why are you even here?!" shouted Sonic angrily. I looked at him. _Red eyes, Sonic doesn't have red eyes._

"Who are you?" I asked.

"None of you business, now get lost, I don't have time to waste on Sonic's wannabe girlfriend" said the mystery hedgehog.

"Sniff, sniff" I started to cry and boy did I cry, _I haven't been this upset in a long time, well except every time Sonic rejects me, wait why does Sonic always reject me does he not love me?_

"Stop crying, it's a form of weakness" he said.

"Don't you care in the slightest that I'm upset?"

"No" he said emotionlessly.

"You heatless brute!" I said angrily.

"Yer get used to it, or leave, your decision"

"I will get though your icy shell" I said with determination.

"I'd like to see you try" he threatened and with that he disappeared into the night in a flash of green light.

_I will get though your icy shell, I promise you that. O god it's getting late I need to get home I have my first day at high school tomorrow to look forward to._

Half a hour later at Cream's mom's house.

"Hey Amy you were out a long time" said Vanilla affectionately.

"Sorry I got a bit lost and ran into someone I didn't really like" _Who was he? Why didn't he like me? Why does he look like Sonic? Will I see him again?_

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Vanilla breaking me of from my thoughts.

"What? No I'm fine" Cream ran down the stairs.

"Hey Cream"

"Hey Amy, how are you?" Cream asked cheerfully.

"Fine just tired, I think I will hit the hay early tonight, see you in the morning"

"Night" Cream and Vanilla said in unison

"I wonder what's wrong with Amy?" questioned Vanilla.

"It's probably nothing. Night mom" said Cream.

"Night hun" said Vanilla still curios to what was wrong with Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

When a disaster happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega, I do own Night the hedgehog. I would like to thank ShadowsAngel1 and aliciathewolf45 for the reviews and I am deeply sorry if updating is taking a while, I broke my right hand and I am right handed so it is taking longer than expected. I will try and update quicker though.

Chapter 2: First day is always difficult.

Amy's POV

"Amy, get up!" shouted Vanilla. _I don't want to get up, just give me a bit longer to sleep._

"Five more minutes" I shouted back.

"Amanda Rose getup NOW!" _ Wow, someone is stressed, better get up she is getting very annoyed_

"Okay I'm up" _my first day of school is today, what fun. _I got changed into my school uniform which was any kind of jeans you like and any colour t shirt you like, I went for a pink v neck top and dark purple jeans, I then went and brushed my pink quills and I brushed my teeth.

I eventually got down stairs, Cream was a year younger than me so she was still only a year 6, I was a year 7 (first year of secondary school).

"Hey Cream" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Amy, sleep well?" asked Cream.

"Well I slept well just it doesn't feel like I've slept for long enough"

"I know what you mean"

"Amy, eat your jam on toast quickly before the bus comes" demanded Vanilla. I finished my breakfast, 10 minutes later the school bus came, most of the seats on the bus were taken so I sat on my own two rows of seats from the front, not that I cared much about sitting near the front because I didn't. The bus took a total of twenty minutes to get to school.

I started to walk to my first class, it was 09:00 my first class starts at 09:05, I had geography. I got there a minute early so I got to chose were I sat. _Were shall I sit? _The chairs were set up in 4 rows of 4 chairs. I sat second row to the front closest chair to the wall. The rest of the class came in once I sat down. _This is a big class. _There was a silver hedgehog in front of me and the seat next to me was... empty.

"Okay class this is geography, I am your teacher Mr Bradford, today we will be studying earthquakes and volcanoes.

"Sir, you haven't done the register" said a blue hedgehog.

"O yes, my mistake" replied the teacher.

"Okay, Amanda Rose"

"Here and sir please call me Amy" I said. _How come I always have to be first in the register? _

"Blaze the cat"

"Hello"

"Cosmo the..."

"Here"

"Espio the chameleon"

"Hey"

"Fernando the crow"

"Hello"

"Jet the ..."

"Yer I' am here"

"Okay, knuckles the ..."

"Sup"

"Stop interrupting me! Okay Louise the mouse" shouted the teacher getting annoyed with people interrupting him.

"I'm h... here"

"Miles the fox"

"Here sir, please call me Tails sir"

"Okay Tails, Night the hedgehog"

"Night the hedgehog!" repeated the teacher.

"Late, Rouge the bat"

"Heyy"

"Rupert the racoon"

"I am here sir"

"Sally Acorn"

"I am present sir"

"Shadow the hedgehog"

"Shadow the hedgehog!" shouted the teacher.

"Late as well, so the SHADOW of the NIGHT is late" chuckled Mr Bradford.

"Anyway, Silver the hedgehog"

"Yes sir" _So that is who is sitting in front of me, Silver. _

"Sonic the hedgehog"

"Yo"

"Say here or hello next time Sonic"

"Yo" replied Sonic, at that moment the Chameleon sitting next to Silver pointed to the door and said

"Sir there's two hedgehogs standing at the door"

"Thank you Espio, I presume you are Shadow and Night"

"Hmph" said the black and red one. _That's the hedgehog I thought was Sonic. _

"Wow, good guess" said the black and dark blue one sarcastically.

"Anymore of your lip young man and you will have a detention" said Mr Bradford.

"Anymore of your lip young man and you will have a detention" said the black and red one mockingly.

"That's it both of you in here at break, now sit down" demanded Mr Bradford angrily.

"Hmph" they both grunted in unison. _Wow they look so similar. _

"Now Shadow..." the black and red one stepped forward. "...you sit next to Miss Rose. _So I get to sit next to a trouble maker, great, well I now know his name._

"Night, sit next to Shadow, anymore trouble and I will move you, so behave. Mr Bradford continued to talk about earthquakes, I didn't really listen. _God this is boring. _

"Hey I'm Amy, do you remember me from last night, I ran into you at the hill?" I asked the hedgehog known as Shadow, he didn't reply so I left him to his silence. About five minutes the silver hedgehog tuned around to talk to me.

"Hi I'm Silver, would you like to sit with me at break?" he asked. _Well I haven't got anyone else to sit with, so why not? _

"Okay, I'm Amy by the way" _O so Shadow can talk to Night but not to me, fine I can deal with that._

"Hey sir if me and Shadow finish all our work can we not have a detention?" asked the black and dark blue hedgehog called Night.

"I suppose" answered Mr Bradford. Two minutes later Shadow said

"Sir me and Night are finished" said Shadow. _They can't be finished that quickly, can they?_

"I don't believe you" said Mr Bradford.

"Come and check then!" shouted Night determinedly. Mr Bradford checked Night's and Shadow's book and they both had finished all the work.

"Okay, Shadow Night both of you haven't got a detention" said Mr Bradford.

"Yes!" they both shouted in unison, the rest of the lesson went on the same sort of way, Shadow and Night talked to each other, and I talked to Silver. The lesson finished and I went to my next class, my class was Maths top set I sat in a room with Silver, Tails, Night, Shadow, me, Blaze and two others I didn't know.

_That lesson was so boring._

I walked with my friends Blaze and Silver, we sat with Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and Cosmo we ate in silence for a bit before everyone started talking.

"So knuckles are you taking boxing club?" asked Sonic.

"Yer, are you taking athletics?" asked Knuckles already knowing the answer.

"I think so" replied Sonic cockily.

"So will I" said Silver. _O there's Night and Shadow, they are both sitting together on a table with no one else, wait a second there eyes are closed are they asleep? Or just thinking?_ Next I had a double of PE which I found incredibly boring.

Shadow's POV

"Oi Night, I'll race you 4 laps of the track, 1600 meters" I said determinedly.

"You're on" Night said.

"I want in on the race" demanded Sonic.

"Hmph, fine but get ready to loss" challenged Night._ This is going to be easy. _The PE teacher blew his whistle and the race began, Night, Shadow and Sonic were of in a blur. The 1600 meters was done in 3 minutes flat.

"The winner is..." began the PE teacher. _Me, me, me, me, me it's going to be me. _"Night the hedgehog"

"Yes, yes in your face I trashed you" screamed Night happily.

"Okay calm down, calm down second place is" _Please be me, wait what am I begging for it obviously was me. _"Shadow the hedgehog. That means Sonic the hedgehog you came third" said the PE teacher dramatically.

Amy's POV

Lunch was next, everyone was talking about everything. Lunch eventually came to an end, everyone went to the next lessons and I had science as I was walking to science a thought to myself. _I've always hated science it's so boring, I wonder if the two smart trouble makers are going to be there, Shadow and Night how can two kids so smart and so naughty sit by themselves at break and lunch, I think they only ever talk to each other and the teachers._

I sat at the front with Shadow on my left and Night on my right. _Perfect trouble maker one being Shadow and trouble maker two being Night both happen to have to sit next to me, damn seating plan. _Strangely enough they worked really hard in half the lesson they had done twenty five questions and five extension questions and were now just relaxing. Science finished and everyone went their separate ways. I got on the bus and sat 3 rows from the front by myself, I then saw Night and Shadow jogging home out of the bus window. The bus stopped at my stop and I got home I said my hello's to Cream and Vanilla and went up stairs to my room. I got all ready for bed because it was now 18:00 and I was really tired I got into bed and fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

When a disaster happens

I would like to thank aliciathewolf45 and ShadowsAngel1 for the amazing reviews. I do not own any Sega characters. I am going to start this off with a riddle, review the answer if you know it. You heard me before, Yet you hear me again, Then I die, Till you call me again. What am I? I'll tell you next chapter and please don't Google it that's cheating.

Amy's POV

_God what a nightmare, I can't believe Shadow would do that, anyway better get up before Vanilla shouts. _

"Amy, get up!" shouted Vanilla.

"I'm up!" _God why does this happen every morning?_ Ten minutes later I was down stairs and had eaten breakfast, the bus came shortly after that. I got on the bus and sat at the front. Twenty minutes later I had got to school. _Damn boys, always fighting. _All of a sudden a brown lion walked over to me.

"Hey babe, I'm Rad do you wonna have a big strong guy to protect ya?" he asked.

"Back off jerk!" I countered, whilst trying to walk past him. He blocked my way and reached in to kiss me. _Disgusting freak._ I slapped him right around the face.

"Shouldn't have done that bitch" he screamed he squared up to hit me and then he did, right in my face, I was on the floor staring at him horrified of what he would do next, he came to hit me again then bang he skidded four feet across the floor and Shadow stood in front of me protectively.

"Sha, Shadow?" I asked whilst stuttering. He didn't say anything he didn't need to.

The lion called Rad got up and three of his friends stood next to him waiting for a fight, they were a grey mole a yellow badger and a gold eagle. _Shadow may be strong but he isn't strong enough to take on four other animals. _My thoughts were cut off when Night suddenly stood next to Shadow also in a fighting stance.

"Come on you wimps, are we going to fight or not" challenged Night.

"We have no issues with you" shouted Rad.

"Then leave Amy alone and there shall be no fights today" replied Shadow coldly.

"Agreed for now" said the Mole whilst walking away with the other members of the group.

"Thank you so much for saving me"

"Any time" said Shadow.

"Damn, I was looking forward to fight, o well as long as your safe" said Night, he then sprinted of in some random direction.

"Okay, see you in class" said Shadow.

"O Shadow" he turned to me his blood red eyes staring right into my soul. "Thank you" I said.

"No problem, bye" he said.


End file.
